The Assistant
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: Emma Swan had been the personal assistant to Regina Mills for five years and in love with her nearly the entire time. What happens when she decides enough is enough and plans to reveal her secret. AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had been the personal assistant to Regina Mills, CEO of a fortune 500 company and heiress to a million dollar clothing corporation for five years and she was about to royally screw it up. Taking a deep breath she pushed off of the wall beside the office door and sauntered inside. She was so distracted by her own thoughts; she didn't notice the small strip of light flickering beneath the door indicating that someone was inside. As soon as her feet cleared the door frame, Emma froze.

_Shit_

Dark chocolate eyes rose to meet her own green pools of uncertainty and fear, "Miss Swan?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma hadn't meant for it to sound the way that she knew it had by the raise of Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Still Regina chuckled lightly before responding, "Last time I checked this was still my office."

_Duh_, Emma thought as she tried to keep her hands, specifically the one death gripping the envelope she came to deliver, from noticeably trembling. Emma stuttered, "I just thought you were catching a flight out tonight, I mean-."

Regina threw her a life line, "I am." She couldn't recall the last time she had seen the other woman so flustered, "I just needed to grab a few things for the flight."

"Right," Emma breathed out shakily, "You never stop working, do you woman."

Regina smiled genuinely at that, she loved that Emma bantered with her. It was one of the reasons she let her walls down and allowed the woman so close all these years, Emma kept her on her toes.

"Isn't that why you call me the Head Bitch in Charge?" She teased picking up the little bronze trophy Emma had gifted her three years ago that read just that. She kept it on her desk for the simple fact that it made her smile.

Emma flashed her a thousand watt smile, "Yeah that's why," she rolled her eyes, "And the fact that you are in charge of this whole place."

Regina shrugged, "Semantics."

"Of course bitch is stated with the utmost love and respect." Emma amended.

Regina laughed whole heartedly, "Of course it is." _God I love that sound__,_ Emma thought smiling again.

"So what brings you by Miss Swan?" Emma froze again, _shit__, _"Is that for me?" Regina asked pointing to the envelope clutched in Emma's hand.

"Um."

_Think Swan, think. You can't give this to her now. Shit. _Emma suddenly felt light headed and was almost certain she swayed on her feet a little.

Regina rounded her desk and approached her noticing the slightly paler tone to her assistants face, "Miss Swan, are you okay?

"Um..."

"Yes dear you said that," Regina teased to hide the worry she suddenly felt at the woman's odd behavior, "Come sit down before you fall down." Emma followed Regina to the small love seat against the far wall and plopped down still clutching the envelope. She felt a little better with a solid foundation beneath her, until Regina sat beside her, their thighs touching slightly.

_Oh hell__, _Emma thought as her muscle twitched involuntarily, _get it together Swan__._

"Miss Swan," Regina began tentatively, hating that she sounded so unsure of herself, "Are you resigning?"

That snapped Emma out of her reverie, "What? No!" Emma turned slightly to face her, "Regina, I'm not quitting."

"Oh." Regina silently exhaled relief, "Then what is going on? What is in the envelope?" Regina had learned in the earlier years that physical contact grounded her assistant. Slowly as not to startle her she placed her palm on Emma's thigh right above the knee.

Emma hesitated but spoke up none the less, "It's a letter."

"Is it for me?" Emma nodded looking anywhere but at Regina, "Can I have it?"

She slowly handed her the envelope but stopped her when she went to open it, "Just wait, okay. Don't open it yet." Regina saw fear in the younger woman's eyes and nodded. _What on earth could be so terrifying? _Emma smiled slightly, "Good. Okay, I gotta go, Henry is with my roommate."

Regina smiled at the thought of the woman's four year old son, "Tell him I said hello," Emma nodded, "Maybe when I return I could pay him a visit?"

Emma's smile reached her eyes, "He-We would like that."

Regina gently squeezed her thigh, having briefly forgotten her hand rested there, and stood approaching her desk. She pretended not to hear the very audible release of breath from Emma as she placed the envelope in her purse unopened. Watching Emma walk toward her office door she couldn't stop herself from smiling softly as she spoke, "See you in a few days, Miss Swan."

"Have a good trip Regina."

Emma was nearly thrown backwards by the whirlwind of arms, legs and slightly mussed brown hair that collided with her upon entering her townhome.

Henry beamed as he looked up at his mother, "Hi momma." his grin stretched on for miles.

"Hey kid," Emma breathed ruffling his hair some more, "Why are you still awake?"

"Because it's 7:30." Emma's roommate Mary Margaret called from the kitchen.

"Hey Mary Margaret." Emma smiled hoisting her little boy onto her hip and walked toward the other woman.

Mary Margaret was a pixie cut punk rocker with a new tattoo and boyfriend every other month, These were both reasons she chose to go by MM, stating that Mary Margaret made her feel like a nun, which she was not. She glanced at Emma, then back at her pot of boiling spaghetti noodles, "That good huh?" She asked noticing the less than distraught look on her friends face.

Emma sighed as she straddled one of the bar stools, "She was there."

"Oh shi-pwreck." Mary Margaret corrected seeing Henry tucked into his mother's side.

"Yeah."

"Who was where momma?" Henry tugged on her sleeve.

"So what happened?" Mary Margaret asked at the same time.

Emma smiled at her baby boy and kissed his hair, "Regina was in her office."

"Gina!" He squealed, "Is Gina coming now momma?"

Emma sighed, "No kid, but she said she would come when she got back."

Henry lept from his mother's lap and bolted toward his room, an excited "Yay Gina!" trailing behind him.

"Looks like everyone is in love with Regina Mills." Mary Margaret teased stirring her pasta sauce. She heard Emma groan and the sound of her head thudding against the kitchen island, "Cheer up Swan, if she said she was coming to see Henry she obviously doesn't care that you are in love with her. She didn't fire you or anything, but I'm guessing by the look on your face that she didn't exactly reciprocate the feelings either. Which is totally her loss, I mean if she can't see -."

"I didn't tell her."

Mary Margaret paused at the interruption, "I'm sorry, what?

Emma shrugged sheepishly and managed to mumble, "I didn't tell her."

"Come again?"

"Oh for fucks sake, I DIDN'T TELL HER!" Emma shouted exasperated.

"EMMA!"

"What did you expect me to do?!" It was Emma's turn to rant, "I walk in and she's sitting there in fucking head to toe _Prada_, and yes I know it was _Prada_, I work for Regina fucking Mills for god's sake. She's sitting there and she's looking so perfect and she's smiling at me. She's smiling at me and she's Miss Swan-ing me and looking so concerned when I'm about to pass out. Then her hand is on my thigh and -."

"Wait!" Mary Margaret Raised a brow questioningly, "Her hand is on your thigh?"

"What part of pass out do you not get?! She was comforting me," Emma was trying not to shout, "Anyway, her hand's on my thigh and she thinks I'm going to resign and I still can't tell her that I'm stupidly in love with her and I would never leave her. We're sitting so close and she's letting down her walls because I know she has them like I do, and I can't fucking tell her Mary Margaret. I gave her the letter. I told her to wait to read it though, what was I thinking? Now when she gets back I don't know what is going to happen. I'm so screwed!"

Emma was done now, she couldn't breathe and silently accepted the bottle of beer Mary Margaret handed her.

"Shit have been head over heels in love with this broad for damn near four years. It's time something gave, this was it.

Emma was silent as she drained the spaghetti noodles, then spoke, "I can't lose my job. God, what was I thinking?"

"I'm not worried about your job Em. I'm worried she's going to break what's left of your heart."

Emma sighed defeated and set the remainder of her beer back on the island top, "She's going to fucking destroy me."

Regina sat in her hotel room fidgeting between her cell phone and the letter she had just taken out of her purse but still hadn't opened. She didn't know what to do. Should she call her sister and let her know that she had arrived? Should she read Miss Swan's letter? The thought of the letter made her heart skip and her pulse quicken.

_It's just a letter, get ahold of yourself. God, but she was so terrified giving it to me. What if she really is resigning and just didn't have the heart to tell me face to face? What if something is wrong? Oh god, what if something is wrong with Henry? What if something is wrong with her? God, what is wrong with me?_

Regina's phone vibrated in her palm snapping her back to reality, "Hello Zelena," she breathed answering her sisters call.

"Hello Regina. You didn't call." Zelena sounded insulted.

"I only just recently arrived dear. I apologize. Is mother near?" Regina lay back on the bed toying with the edge of the envelope.

"But of course, as usual. Shall I come meet you?"

"Hilton, Main Street, 1024." Regina replied.

Forty-five minutes later Regina opened to the insistent knocking of her sister, "God, that woman makes me want to strangle her," Zelena Mills blew through the door in a blur of blonde hair and expensive perfume.

"Hello Zee," Regina smiled at her younger sister, "What has she done this time?"

Zelena stopped realizing how rude she had been and engulfed her sister in a long overdue hug, "Hi Reggie," kissing her cheek she added, "Good flight?"

"The usual, some turbulence and overly talkative stewards," Regina mused as she crossed over to the queen sized bed and subconsciously picked up the envelope, "So what did mother do?"

Zelena watched her sister fidget out of the corner of her eye as she lay back on the same bed, "The usual Cora Mills inquisition. When am I going to marry? I left poor Ozzie there to fend for himself." When Regina failed to laugh at their usual set of events, Zelena decided to take the direct approach, "What is with the envelope?"

Regina stiffened then almost as quickly relaxed, this was Zelena, she could tell her anything, "It's a letter."

"I can see that sister. From whom?"

Regina lay back beside her sister and sighed softly, "Miss Swan."

"_The _Miss Swan?!"

Regina cringed at the volume increase of her sisters voice, "Must you shriek?" Zelena apologized and Regina continued, "And there is only one Miss Swan that I have ever mentioned, so yes, it is one and the same in which I refer."

Now Zelena was interested, "Why do you have a letter? Why did she write you a letter? What does it say?"

Regina laughed at her enthusiasm, "I haven't opened it yet."

"Why the hell not?!" Zelena grimaced as Regina flinched, "Shrieking, got it, sorry."

"Thank you," Regina exhaled shakily, "I have not opened it yet because, well frankly, I'm beyond terrified."

What do you think it says?"

Regina stared at her sister," That is precisely why I'm terrified. I don't know. I keep thinking that she is resigning but she practically swore she wasn't." She paused remembering the look in Emma's eyes when she'd asked, "You should have seen her Zee. She was so adamant that she was not quitting, like the mere thought of it broke her heart."

Zelena smiled at her sisters obvious feelings for the other woman,"So what was so important that she had to write a letter?"

Regina rolled onto her stomach still clutching the letter, "I don't know. God, what am I so afraid of, it's just a letter."

"From Miss Swan."

"Yeah." Regina's response was a breathy whisper that she didn't seem to notice had escaped.

Zelena did, "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No! No, I will open it soon enough." Regina corrected her outburst.

"Of course." Before anything else could be said Regina's cell phone rang from the bedside table, glancing at the caller ID Regina groaned silencing the call with no answer, "Who might I ask was that?" Zelena teased.

"Robin." Was Regina's only response.

"Ah the beau. How are things with Mr. Archer?"

"Things are no longer existent but Robin seems to forget that late at night."

"I see. When did this happen? Last we spoke you two were still burning hot." Zelena chuckled at the disgruntled look on her sisters face.

"We were travelling on different paths. What he wanted in life differed greatly from what I envisioned for my future."

_I bet. _"I understand." Regina was back to laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She had yet to relinquish her hold on the ever present envelope, "How did he take the news?"

"He was very persistent the days following. He would call constantly, he showed up at the office a few times demanding to speak with me. Miss Swan had to intercept him more than once," Regina's voice had taken on that dreamy whisper tone again, "You should have seen her Zee. She was amazing."

Zelena had reached her limit, "Jesus Reggie!" Regina sat upright a look of confusion on her face at her sisters tone of voice. Zelena continued, "When are you going to suck it up and admit you have feelings for her already?"

"What _are _you going on about?"

"Miss Swan, you like her!"

"What? I don't, I just-."

Zelena cut her off, "You just. You just. You just have been pining over the woman for ages now." Regina stared at her baby sister, shock clearly written all over her face. Whether it was from her own realization or shock that Zelena had figured it out, she wasn't sure.

"Zee-"

Zelena wasn't finished, "Why do you call her Miss Swan anyway? What is her name? It's ridiculous, the woman has been at your side for five years!"

Regina just gawked before breathlessly replying, "Emma."

"What?"

Regina cleared her throat and spoke clearer, "Her name, it's Emma."

"Emma, is a lovely name. You should use it."

"I call her Miss Swan because it is professional." The flare of authority had returned to Regina's voice some.

"Or because you look as though you might faint whenever you say Emma." Zelena teased until Regina leveled her with a glare, "Um, does she refer to you as Miss Mills?"

Regina smiled softly shaking her head, "No. She calls me Regina," she paused laughing slightly, "Or the HBIC."

"The what now?"

Regina smirked, "The head bitch in charge."

Zelena gaped, "And you let her?!"

Regina shrugged subconsciously biting her bottom lip, "I sort of like it."

"Of course you do."

"Zee." Regina warned.

"Regina." Zelena countered, "You are my big sister. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You can be honest with me, you can tell me anything and it will stay between us."

Regina stared at her sister, searching her eyes, before silently looking away, "Zee." she sighed defeated and leaned into her sisters embrace, "I'm so screwed."

Zelena smiled and stroked her sisters hair, "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow the response to this has been amazing. You guys sure know how to flatter a girl. Well here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next bit up a lot sooner. **_

_**Disclaimer (because someone said I needed one): I do not own OUAT or any of its affiliates and everything herein is a figment of my imagination :)**_

"Momma, Momma you gotta wake up and go see Gina," Emma stirred from her sons insistent bouncing, "Momma Gina needs dry laundry."

"Dry cleaning, Henry, Momma picks up Regina's dry cleaning and she doesn't need it today. Regina's not back until tomorrow, remember?" Emma bolted up in bed.

_Shit Regina's back tomorrow. _

It had been a week and a half since Regina left for vacation and Emma hadn't heard heads or tails from her. Not that she'd been expecting to hear anything;it unnerved her none the less. Was Regina waiting until she was back to mention the letter? Was Emma's life as she knew it over? Maybe Regina didn't care. Maybe they could just pretend this never happened. Emma plopped back down on her pillow next to Henry, who was she kidding, she was so screwed.

"Momma?"

"Yeah kid?" Emma sighed.

"Why are you sad?"

_Because momma is a complete idiot who fell in love with her boss after five years and thought it was a brilliant idea to write her a letter confessing my undying love. God, I don't even remember what all I said in the letter. Something embarrassing no doubt, I was drunk for a section of it. Jeez, I hope I didn't say something stupid like, 'you have great boobs,' even though she does have great boobs, and her ass, oh man. Focus Emma! This is not the time and you can't tell a four year old this stuff._

Emma answered instead with, "I just don't know what tomorrow holds kid."

"Aren't you happy to see Gina?"

"Yeah kid."

"Me too momma, tell Gina I picked up all my toys, she won't fall this time."

Emma couldn't help but smile at her son's cuteness, "I will kid."

When Emma and Henry finally exited her bedroom they were greeted with a hung-over Mary Margaret, pancakes and bacon. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, stunned, "Um Mary Margaret?"

Looking up from her mountain of bacon Mary Margaret exhaled and smiled, "Emma, I made breakfast."

"I see that." Emma snagged a piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth, "Since when do you make breakfast?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, "Felt like cooking. Wanted bacon. Here we are."

"Momma is sad, MM. She can't hold tomorrow." Henry smiled brightly at his god mother and swirled bacon through the puddle of syrup on his plate.

Mary Margaret stared at Emma, obviously too hung-over to decipher what the four year old meant.

Emma decided to throw her a bone, "Doesn't know what tomorrow holds kid, Momma said she doesn't know what tomorrow holds."

"Regina back?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah."

"Heard from her at all?"

"Nope."

"Shit." Mary Margaret whispered so Henry wouldn't hear.

"Yup."

Regina was sitting at her desk, _not_ yelling at her sister on the phone, when there was a timid knock followed by the door creaking slowly open. _Emma_, she thought as blonde hair attached to the most exquisite body Regina had ever had the privilege of ogling slipped through the crack. Emma was the only one allowed in her office without her secretaries' announcement. She gave the tiniest wave as she made her way toward Regina's desk.

_God she's beautiful_, Emma breathed internally as Regina continued her conversation.

"Zee I really need you to send me that bag. It has important documents inside." Regina smiled as Emma placed a steaming cup of coffee and an apple danish in front of her before turning to walk away.

Regina watched her slink out of the office as Zelena spoke, "Would said documents be a certain letter?"

"Yes. I just need you to send it to me."

"Can I open it?"

"No!" Regina reigned in her temper and spoke with a sickly sweet tone, "Please Zee, don't. I promise you will be the first and only to know. Just send me the bag huh?"

"Fine, but you owe me." Zelena huffed into the phone.

"Yes, okay. I owe you. Thank you." Regina exhaled relief.

"Is she there, _Miss_ _Swan_?" Regina could hear the teasing tone in her sister's voice

"No, Zee. I have to go now." she responded.

"Fine, I'll call you later."

Regina placed the phone back in its cradle and smiled at the breakfast in front of her. No matter how many times she told Emma she didn't have to, that she had a secretary that was more than capable of her meager breakfast order, she insisted on bringing her breakfast every morning.

_ Emma Swan, what am I going to do about you?_ Regina smiled as she sipped her coffee.

Regina chuckled softly at the email she'd just received as Emma walked into her office an hour later.

"Hey." Emma smiled.

"Hi," Regina said looking up.

"Is something funny?"

"It simply amazes me the level of incompetence that I find in the New York office." Regina chuckled again.

"I see." Emma smiled, "Well I was about to go and run errands. Did you need anything?"

Regina leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, drawing Emma's attention and adopting a serious tone, "I need to talk to you."

_Fuck. _Emma was about to lose her mind to the fear, "Yeah, okay." Opting to sit in the chair across from Regina she added, "What's up?"

"It's about your letter."

Emma visibly tensed as her foot began to bounce, _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ "Listen Regina-"

"I didn't get a chance to read it." Regina cut her off, Emma instantly relaxed, "It was just so crazy home with the family and old friends that it kept getting put off and before I knew it, it was time to come back. I'm sorry."

Emma exhaled audibly, "Don't worry about it."

"You just seemed so terrified, can you tell me why?"

_Nope. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen. No way Jose._

"Some other time maybe." Emma smiled as she stood and headed toward the door.

"Miss Swan," Regina called as Emma reached the door. She waited until the blonde turned to face her before she spoke, "It is nice to see you again. I'm glad to be back."

Emma smiled again, "I'm glad you're back Regina. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Emma." Regina breathed to the closed door once the blonde had disappeared to the other side.

Later that day when Emma returned, she quietly let herself in Regina's office and noticed the woman bent over her keyboard typing away.

_No one should be that beautiful when they're working. God, if I didn't need this job I would kiss her. Just walk over there, lift her chin, run my fingers though her hair and lean in so slowly she could feel my breath on her face. Then when I heard her breath hitch I would - ._

"Miss Swan?" Emma jerked to attention having drifted off into a sea of lust filled thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you needed something." Regina smirked at the light blush tinting the other woman's neck. _Interesting_.

"You have just been standing there."

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, I didn't know you knew I was here." Emma shook her head at her response, that's not what she meant to say, "I mean-."

"I always know when you are here Miss Swan." Regina smiled leaning back in her chair, letting her eyes discretely wander the length of the other woman. She hoped it was discretely, as her gaze took in the lithe form, all toned flesh and angles that begged to be touched._ What I wouldn't give…_

Regina subconsciously bit her bottom lip, her eyes darkening slightly.

Emma quietly whimpered at the visual, _I'm dying; this woman is going to be the death of me._

"Right," Emma breathed, finding the simple action difficult, "Um - lunch!"

Regina's eyebrow rose at the random outburst, "I'm sorry?"

Emma laughed softly, "I came to see what you wanted for lunch today."

"You always know what I like." Regina smiled as Emma's face lit up with a smile of her own, "Whatever you choose will be perfect, I'm sure."

Emma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from the compliment as she turned toward the office door, "Right, okay."

"Miss Swan?" Regina hesitated as the woman turned back to her.

_Just ask her, what's the worst that could happen? Oh, I don't know. She could laugh in my face. Tell me I'm out of my mind, stalk out of here and turn me in for sexual harassment. Oh god, I can't breathe. Suck it up Regina she's staring at you. Okay on the count of three just blurt it out. One, two, three, _"Would you like to join me for lunch today?"

Emma paused and Regina waited for the worst. Rejection, laughter, anger, "I'd love to."

_Well I wasn't expecting that_.

Regina wouldn't have been able to hide her smile if she'd wanted to, "Brilliant. I will see you in a bit then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Emma smiled as she closed the office door behind her and leaned against it.

Neither woman knew the other had uttered the same thought as they parted ways, _I'm so screwed._

Regina's day seemed to drag on until there was a gentle knock on her door right before it opened to reveal Emma. Looking at the clock beside her desk she noticed it was already 12:30 and smiled. Emma backed into the office holding a takeout bag from the corner bistro and a drink caddy, "Hey," she smiled sitting a Styrofoam cup and two packets of _Splenda _in front of Regina.

"Hello." Regina smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma averted her eyes as she set Regina's chicken salad in front of her and crossed to the other side of the desk.

"What are you having?" Regina asked as she mixed the dressing into her salad.

"Lunch of champions," Emma teased, "Grilled cheese and fries."

Regina laughed and Emma smiled brightly. She would never grow tired of that sound. Regina had the most exotic laugh, it was husky and smooth and made her lower region clench with want.

_God_, Emma thought as she watched Regina take a small bite of her salad, "Good?" she asked sipping her coke to feign uninterest.

Regina watched her movements as she chewed. The bob of her throat as she swallowed, the way the tip of her tongue peeked out to swipe the moisture from her bottom lip. She trapped the moan that threatened to rise in her throat as she answered breathless, "Perfect." Emma smiled not realizing that Regina wasn't referring to the food.

They ate in comfortable silence until Emma noticed two things; Regina was eyeing her french fries and she had a bit of salad dressing on the side of her mouth. The first she could fix, the second she desperately wanted to fix.

_Yeah with my mouth, jeez Swan, when did you become such a horn dog?_

"What?" Regina asked smiling when she noticed Emma watching her, not that she minded.

Emma smiled shaking her head, "You uh, you want some fries?" Regina blushed slightly realizing she had been caught and it was the most adorable thing Emma had ever seen. She took a couple of fries and placed them on Regina's tray then turned her attention back to her grilled cheese.

"Thank you." Regina smiled softly eating a fry.

After a few more minutes of silence, and once Emma had finished her food, she had to say something. No matter how many times Regina used her napkin the salad dressing remained. Emma smiled sheepishly as she cleared her throat, "You um, have a little something," Emma pointed to her own mouth, "Right there."

"Oh," Regina blushed lightly using her napkin, "Did I get it?"

"Nope," Emma watched as she attempted a few more times, "Um, can I?" She asked as she stood and walked around the desk.

"Oh…um, sure." Regina's breath silently hitched as Emma leaned in close.

_God, just kiss me._

_Don't kiss her Swan. Do. Not. Kiss. Her._

Using her thumb to wipe away the dressing, Regina gaped as Emma immediately stuck said thumb into her mouth. _Oh sweet Jesus_, "Th-thank you Emma." she stammered.

_Fuck, I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? Out of line Swan, way out of - wait. Did she just call me Emma? _

Emma stopped stunned. The goofiest grin she had ever displayed slowly crept across her face uninhibited as she stared at Regina. She never called her by her name and holy hell if it didn't sound like pure sex coming from the woman's lips.

Regina smiled nervously as Emma stood inches away from her unblinking, "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled brightly nodding, "Yeah sorry," she added backing away toward her seat, "You just called me Emma."

Regina froze. _Shit_, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I, um, I like it."

"Oh." Regina couldn't hide her smile, "Maybe I will do it again sometime."

_Is she flirting with me?_

_ God, I am shamelessly flirting with her. Emma Swan, what are you doing to me?_

"You should." Emma watched as Regina leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs smiling. _In too deep Swan, chickening out, time to change the subject, _"So how was Maine?"

Regina had been having her own salacious thoughts and reached for her drink before responding with details of her trip home.

Half an hour later Emma was laughing so hard her side was beginning to hurt and Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her. Regina chuckled as she added, "Don't laugh, Zelena can be such a pain sometimes."

"Wonder where she gets that from." Emma dodged the wadded up napkin Regina threw at her and laughed some more, "I'm kidding. You're great."

"Nice save." Regina teased.

Emma laughed, "You're mom seems like loads of fun."

Regina pshh'd, Emma grinned at the sound, this woman was full of surprises, "Yes, unless you are the one she has her claws in."

"I think I could take her." Emma laughed puffing out her chest slightly.

Regina couldn't help but stare at the curve of her chest straining against her blouse as she barely whispered a reply of, "I bet you could."

Emma smiled and silently watched the woman in front of her. Regina was so different when the two of them were alone. She was calm and sweet and oh so funny. She let herself be seen by Emma and it was one of the reasons she fell in love with the woman. Everyone knew her as the hard ass boss on the twenty-second floor or the spoiled rich woman from Maine in the designer clothes and heart stopping heels. Not Emma, Emma knew her as Regina, the woman who loved to laugh and blushed at the smallest things and made her heart flutter.

Regina tried to ignore the butterflies that assaulted her stomach when Emma smiled at her that way, "Did you enjoy your days off?"

Emma cleared her throat softly, "Yeah, I got to spend a lot of time with Henry and Mary Margaret, so I can't complain." Regina smiled, "By the way, Henry wants you to know he cleaned up all his toys, so you won't trip this time when you come over."

Regina smiled brightly and Emma's heart melted in her chest, "He is so sweet Emma. You've done an amazing job."

It was Emma's turn to blush, "So, um, when should I tell him you're coming over?"

"How's tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah that works," Emma hesitated, "Do you, um, want to come for dinner?"

Regina's stomach fluttered nervously as she replied, "I'd love to."

Emma exhaled relief, "Okay, great…7 o'clock?"

"7 is great." Regina breathed as her gaze locked with Emma's. Neither of them spoke as they stared into each other's eyes. They were jolted from their reverie when the intercom on Regina's desk beeped. Both women startled and Regina smiled shyly before pushing the call button, "Yes Sarah?"

_"You're 2:30 has arrived Miss Mills." _Regina glanced at the clock on her desk, not realizing so much time had passed. Before she had a chance to reply Emma was up and clearing away their mess from lunch.

"You don't have to do that." Regina spoke calmly noticing the downcast look on Emma's face.

_What just happened? _

Regina couldn't fathom what had changed in the span of a few seconds. Emma had retreated behind her walls and showed no sign of coming back out anytime soon. Regina stood and reached for the woman's hand, successfully stopping her in her tracks, "Emma, stop. What's wrong?"

_No, no, no. _Emma's mind was racing. _Don't look at me like that; you'll break what little reserve I have. I can't take this. I want you so much, can't you see that? _Regina tilted her head slightly, pleading with her eyes for Emma to say something.

_Fuck it. Here goes nothing, _Emma stared into molten chocolate eyes and took a tentative step forward, "Regina -."

She was interrupted by the intercom, _"Miss Mills?"_

Regina briefly closed her eyes and took a step back pressing the call button, "Give me one minute please, thank you."

_"Yes, Miss Mills."_

When Regina turned back to Emma the woman was already gathering the trash bag, "Emma -." She trailed off when their eyes me. She couldn't name what she saw there but it made her speechless.

"I'll see you later." With that and without a second glance in her direction Emma was gone. Regina sat back in her chair and tried to calm the pounding of her heart as well as hold back the tears that for some reason threatened to fall. She had never seen Emma look at her so intensely. She had never felt such strong emotion rolling off the other woman and it terrified yet excited her at the same time. _What am I going to do about you, Emma Swan? _After several deep breaths Regina finally pressed the button on her intercom, "Sarah, please send in Mr. Gold."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I suck, it's been a long time since I updated this. Sorry fellow swanqueen-ers! I WILL be better. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with this story. Just a hint, there's got to be a little angst or it wouldn't be our favorite ladies…without further ado…chapter 3!**_

**Previously:**

_When Regina turned back to Emma the woman was already gathering the trash bag, "Emma -." She trailed off when their eyes me. She couldn't name what she saw there but it made her speechless._

_ "I'll see you later." With that and without a second glance in her direction Emma was gone. Regina sat back in her chair and tried to calm the pounding of her heart as well as hold back the tears that for some reason threatened to fall. She had never seen Emma look at her so intensely. She had never felt such strong emotion rolling off the other woman and it terrified yet excited her at the same time. __What am I going to do about you, Emma Swan? __After several deep breaths Regina finally pressed the button on her intercom, "Sarah, please send in Mr. Gold."_

* * *

"Hi Momma!" Henry screeched as he answered the phone.

"Hey kid. Where's Aunt MM?" Emma laughed as he screamed for her roommate, "Hey, you know I love you right?"

"Love you Momma."

There was rustling on the other end of the line, "Hey you," Mary Margaret breathed coming onto the phone, "Henry don't run!"

Emma laughed at the shriek of _Okay_ that followed then silence descended upon the two best friends as they both simply held their respective phones. She knew if she didn't blurt it out she would bury it deep and let it fester. Taking a deep breath she started, "I almost kissed her!"

Mary Margaret was silent for a second before, "Come again."

Exhaling a shaky breath Emma ran her fingers through her hair, "Regina, I almost kissed her."

"What the hell Emma! How? Why? Details now!"

"I don't know!" Emma took a deep breath, "We were having lunch and things just felt so right. It's been weird all day though. I swear Mary Margaret, she's been flirting with me."

"Explain."

"There were just these looks, gazes you know, that lasted a lot longer than they should have. Then there was the thing with the salad dressing, _that was more my fault_, but -."

"What thing with the salad dressing?"

Emma could tell Mary Margaret was hanging on her every word, "She had salad dressing on the corner of her mouth so I wiped it off with my finger and may have stuck said finger in my mouth." Emma listened as Mary Margaret gasped in shock, "I know! Mary Margaret I swear she looked at me like she wanted to eat me alive."

"Holy shit-ake." Emma laughed again knowing that Henry had walked back into the room, "Back to this kiss."

"Almost kiss," Emma corrected, "So she was telling me about her trip, and we were laughing about her family and flirting with each other. Then her next appointment showed up. I was cleaning up and she stopped me. She stood right in front of me, her hand holding mine and I couldn't help myself. Looking into her eyes, I stepped closer. I was about to tell her everything, I was about to kiss her and I'm absolutely certain she would have let me."

"So what happened?!"

Emma sighed, "Her damn receptionist buzzed in."

"Ugh." Mary Margaret let out a disgruntled sound and plopped down on the sofa, "Twat blocked by technology."

"Tell me about it!" Emma plopped down in the seat of her car. _When did I get out here, _"After that I just bolted you know. I'm in the Bug right now."

"With all that tension," Mary Margaret left the word sexual out since Henry was rolling around on the floor with his toy truck, "I'm assuming she hasn't read the letter."

"No, she didn't have time."  
"Are we happy about that?"

"Are we happy that my boss didn't read my ridiculously long letter, detailing how incredibly in love with her I am, but still manages to show signs of _possibly_ being interested in me?" Emma paused for dramatic effect, "Yeah, we're ecstatic."

"I thought so. What's our next plan of action?

"I'm glad you asked. She's coming to see Henry tomorrow night and I sort of invited her to have dinner with us." Emma bit her bottom lip waiting for her roommate's response.

"Leave it to me."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "I love you, you know that right! You are a lifesaver."

"I know."

"Okay, I have to go pick up and drop off her dry cleaning, then I'm headed home." Emma replied starting the ignition on her Bug.

"So domesticated already."

"Shut up Mary Margaret." With that she hung up and backed out of her parking spot.

* * *

"Miss Swan, Miss Mills is in a meeting." Sarah, the receptionist intercepted Emma on her stroll in the next morning.

"At," Emma glanced at her watch as she juggled Regina's coffee and Danish, "8:15?"

"Yes." Sarah stated stepping into her path.

Emma couldn't help but feel the receptionist was being stranger than usual this morning, it made her uneasy, "With whom?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss Miss Mills' appointments with you."

"Ah, well I'll just slip in and leave this without disturbing her then," Emma responded brushing past the smaller woman.

"Miss Swan! I must insist you not," Sarah called as Emma reached the door to Regina's office.

"It's fine Sarah." Emma called before opening the door and stepping inside the office, she barely registered the cup smashing onto the hardwood floor or the hot liquid seeping through the leg of her slacks. What she had noticed was the way Regina jumped away from Robin but not before Emma had seen his lips on hers.

"Miss Swan," Regina gasped, a hand quickly wiping her mouth. Emma directed her gaze to the floor beneath her feet and the pooling liquid although she didn't really see either.

_**It's**__** not what it looks like. Please, please, see that.**_

"I'm sorry Miss Mills. I tried to stop her." Regina heard her secretary say but her eyes were focused on Emma who wouldn't look at her.

"It's fine Sarah. Miss Swan is always allowed in my office. You know that." Regina couldn't hide the bite in her voice. Emma looked up then and past Regina. Her gaze locked on Robin, her mind dangerously blank, she simply stared.

Sarah paled slightly, "Yes ma'am. I just thought since you had a guest-."

"You thought wrong." Regina interrupted and leveled her secretary with a glare, "That will be all, thank you."

"Yes, Miss Mills."

"Miss Swan?" Regina slowly stepped in front of her effectively cutting off the staring match she had been having with Robin, if looks could kill, "Emma?" she breathed a little quietly.

Emma's eyes focused on her and a breath escaped her throat, "Um, sorry."

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

_**No. **_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma glanced down at the mess on the floor again, "Shit, I'm sorry Miss Mills. I'll clean this up and get you another."

Regina tried but failed not to flinch at the formality. _**Miss Mills? **_"Emma, talk to me." She tried touching the other woman's arm but Emma took a step back.

_**Breathe Emma, breathe. You can do this. **_

"I'm just going to go grab a mop. I'll be right back." Emma bolted from the office and down the hall finally stopping in the janitors' closet to catch her breath. She cursed the tears that escaped her eyes as she sunk to the floor and cradled her knees, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so stupid!"

Regina watched the other woman run from her office and felt her heart schooled her features against the tears she felt prickling behind her eye lids and turned back to Robin, "I think you need to leave."

"Regina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you."

"NO, you shouldn't have!"

"Babe come on, what we had was great. We can have that again." Robin approached her placing his hand on her shoulder.

Regina shrugged him off, "I don't want that again Robin. Why can't you understand that?"

"Regina-"

"LEAVE!" Regina closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath, "Don't come back." She turned her back to him and waited until she heard her office door slam before letting out a shaky breath.

She had just sat behind her desk when her intercom beeped, "Yes?" Regina asked holding the call button.

_"Miss Mills, Miss Swan asked me to let you know that she was taking the remainder as a personal day. She suddenly felt ill."_

Regina bit her bottom lip to stifle a sob, "Th-thank you Sarah. Could you send someone from maintenance to take care of this spill on the floor?"

"_Yes Miss Mills_."

There was no stopping the tears that fell from her eyes or the sobs that softly shook her shoulders as she thought about the way Emma had run from her. Regina didn't know what was happening between them, but she knew something was. Something that she had potentially just screwed up.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" Mary Margaret asked as the front door slammed behind Emma. Glancing at her friend she could tell something was wrong. It was a good thing Henry was at daycare, there was no way she could explain this to a four year old. Emma sank to the floor, back pressed against the front door and sobbed, "Shit! Emma what happened?" Mary Margaret asked as she crossed quickly to her friends' side.

_**I'm an idiot! How could I be so stupid as to think she would ever want me? She's Regina Mills and I'm just Emma fucking Swan. Nobody wants me. I should have known better. God, why do I do this to myself? Henry is going to be so devastated. I can't face her again.**_

Helping her stand and over to the sofa, Mary Margaret caressed her back as she cried, she would have to wait until she calmed down for a response. Ten minutes later when sobs became quiet sniffles and tears subsided she tried again, "Emma, honey, what happened?"

Emma shook her head and softly spoke, "I can't."

"Okay, um, is it Regina?"

Emma nodded, "She-." a sob escaped successfully cutting her off.

"Shh, it's okay," Mary Margaret comforted her, "When you can, tell me what happened. I'm right here."

It was a breathy whisper but Mary Margaret heard it none the less, "She was kissing him."

"Who?"

Clearing her throat a little Emma spoke a little louder, "I came in like usual and she was kissing him. She'd pulled away but I saw them."

"Oh sweetie-"

"No." Emma took a deep breath, "She didn't belong to me. I never told her how I felt. She can kiss whoever she wants. If she wants stupid Robin, fine. She can have him, they deserve each other."

"Wait, Robin? Robin that you had to get rid of more than once Robin?" Emma nodded, "Why would she go back to him?"

"Because," Emma started then realized she didn't know, "I don't know. Doesn't matter, she was kissing him."

Before Mary Margaret could respond Emma's phone began ringing from her jacket pocket by the front door. They both stared at it like they had seen a ghost as the specific ringtone played.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

Mary Margaret looked over to Emma, "Want to get that?"

"No."

"Em-"

"No." Emma stood from the couch and walked to her bedroom as the phone played the last bit of Regina's ringtone before the voicemail would pick up.

"_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Loves your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfe-"_

"Miss Swan, um, Emma. I wanted to speak to you about this morning. If you could call me back. Thank you." Regina leaned back in her chair and exhaled frustration.

_**Come on Emma. Talk to me.**_

Seconds later, Regina's phone vibrated with a text message and her breath caught in her throat. Shaking the nervousness from her hands she opened it.

_Miss Swan_: She'd kill me if she knew I was doing this. Mary Margaret by the way.

Regina couldn't hide her disappointment as she read the message from Emma's roommate. She had been hoping for some communication from the other woman who knew nothing of the way she was killing her right now.

_Regina_: Is she terribly upset?

_Miss Swan_: ...

_Regina_: Right. Stupid question.

_Miss Swan_: So what really happened?

_Regina_: A misunderstanding.

_Miss Swan_: Are you still coming tonight?

_Regina_: Do you think it wise?

_Miss Swan_: Yeah, come. I'll take care of Emma.

_Regina_: I shall see you all at 7 then I suppose.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys were so great in your reviews I decided to give you a special treat...the dinner chapter.**

At precisely 7:01 there was a knock at the door. Emma looked to Mary Margaret and her brow furrowed in confusion, "You expecting someone?"

"Yeah, want to get that for me while I check the roast?" Mary Margaret spoke into the oven refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

Emma shrugged climbing from her usual bar stool, "Sure."

Opening the door all the air rushed from her lungs and Emma was forced to lean against the door frame.

_**Regina. **_

She had forgotten they were supposed to have dinner tonight, Emma couldn't breathe as Regina smiled softly.

_**Well this is going to be a pleasant evening. **_

Regina thought as she stood there waiting for the blonde to recover from the apparent shock of seeing her on her doorstep. Neither spoke, time stood still and the silence was deafening until Henry walked into the living room and noticed her at the door. Regina's attention immediately drawn to him at his sudden inhalation of breath.

"GINA!" He shrieked launching himself around his still stunned mother and into the other woman's arms.

Regina caught him mid-flight and held on, "Hi sweet boy," she hugged him as tightly as she could, "Oh how I have missed you."

"Can't breathe," Henry beamed as she loosened her grip on him and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek, "I missed you too Gina."

"You're getting so big. What is your mother feeding you?" Regina smiled softly at Emma again, not surprised when it wasn't returned as Henry giggled.

"Kid get ready for dinner." Emma finally spoke and it held none of her usual warmth.

"But Momma, Gina-." Henry pouted.

"Henry now!" Emma frowned when he flinched at her raised voice.

_**Oh Emma.**_

Regina shot her a disapproving glare before turning back to Henry with a sweet smile, "Do as she says Henry. We will catch up later." He nodded as she placed him onto the floor and watched him sulk away. Once he was out of ear shot Regina turned back to Emma, "Emma-"

"Why are you here?" Emma cut her off.

Regina was taken aback by the bluntness of the statement, "We agreed on 7 o'clock."

"I just figured you'd be busy with Robin tonight or something." Emma tried to sound nonchalant.

_**Real mature Emma, real mature.**_

"No, I um, won't be busy with him ever again actually."

_**Please believe me.**_

Emma stared at her trying to detect a lie. She couldn't get her hopes up again. She couldn't let her walls down.

"You're letting the air out." Mary Margaret chided walking into the living room, "Glad you could make it. Can I take your jacket?" She directed the last part to Regina.

"Yes, thank you." Regina's eyes pleaded with the pixie cut woman for help.

Emma's look shot daggers at the back of her roommates head. She felt betrayed, angry and kind of stupid. She should have figured Mary Margaret would do something like this, she was as determined as Emma had been to see Regina and herself together. Directing her gaze back to Regina, Emma tried not to notice that the brunette had changed from her earlier attire. She now wore a fitting blue dress that hugged her curves and stopped shy of her knees. The neckline dipped to show a tantalizing view of cleavage but was still decent enough to be considered elegant.

Regina knew that she was entirely overdressed for a simple dinner indoors but she'd been nervous and wanted to impress the blonde. Watching Emma's eyes rake her frame through her peripheral, she knew she had succeeded, although she wished Emma didn't look so angry in the process.

"Emma can you grab the wine from the chiller?" Mary Margaret nudged her in the side causing the blonde to break her stare with the older brunette and walk toward the kitchen.

"This was a bad idea." Regina breathed once Emma was no longer in sight.

"It'll be fine. You just have to explain what happened and we need wine for that."

"I don't need wine to tell her the truth." Regina deadpanned.

"The wine is for Emma." Mary Margaret smiled, "Trust me."

* * *

"Then the dinosaur ate all the leaves on the tree. Momma said he was a herbatore." Henry spoke around a spoonful of potatoes. His rants and bubbly conversation had dominated the dinner table. Which was fine since no one else felt the need to talk. Emma sulked, Mary Margaret fidgeted and Regina sat rigid with nerves while indulging Henry with her undivided attention.

Regina smiled at his enthusiasm, "Herbivore, Henry. It means they only eat plants."

Henry nodded and silently sounded out the word, Regina smiled as his little lips moved and his brow scrunched in concentration.

"Are you enjoying the roast Regina?" Mary Margaret tried starting a conversation for the fourth time in thirty minutes.

Regina politely smiled, "Yes, it's quite delicious, thank you. Your own recipe?"

"Mmhmm," Mary Margaret replied around a sip of wine, "I found this old book that belonged to my grandmother years ago with a crap tone of recipes in it. Figured if I couldn't make it in the big world I'd learn to cook and maybe find a rich boyfriend or two."

"How's that working for you?" Emma was on her fifth glass of wine and her filter was nonexistent, "Robin smells like a pine tree." She bluntly stated when a blanket of silence finally covered the foursome.

Mary Margaret choked on her wine and coughed to cover up her laughter.

Regina caught Emma's eye and smiled tensely, "Yes dear sometimes he very well did. I believe it was his aftershave."

"How could you stand it?" Emma sipped her wine staring into Regina's eyes.

Regina sighed, "I just got used to it, I suppose."

"Did he wear it to bed?"

"EMMA!" Mary Margaret shrieked as she took the wine bottle from the other woman as she went to refill her glass.

"Give it back!" Emma reached for it only to have it placed out of her reach.

"I think you've had enough dear." Regina softly spoke as she watched Emma's muscles tense.

"MM give it back." Emma spoke through gritted teeth.

"No." Mary Margaret leapt from her chair as Emma lunged at her knocking the bottle to the floor where it shattered. There was glass and wine all over the place but Regina's only concern was the fact that Henry had begun to cry.

"Shhh." She smiled pushing his hair from his face, "It's okay sweet boy. It was just an accident."

"Don't touch my son." Emma pulled her hand from Henry's face and blocked him with her body.

"Wha- _Emma_." Regina was dumbfounded. She cherished Henry, Emma knew that.

"Emma, stop." Mary Margaret scolded her, "I get it, you're mad but she -."

"I think you should leave." Emma interrupted and directed toward Regina.

Regina blinked and found her voice again, "I think that's a good idea." Gathering her jacket from the closet she kept her face impassive, "Thank you for a lovely dinner Mary Margaret. Goodbye Henry, I will see you again soon."

"Bye Gina." Henry sniffled as Mary Margaret picked him up in her arms.

"Goodnight Miss Swan." Regina breathed as she walked toward the front door, "Why don't you take tomorrow off." She added, the front door closing behind her.

"You are a fucking idiot, Emma Swan!" Mary Margaret yelled not bothering to filter herself in front of Henry.

"What!" Emma was slowly sobering up, "You shouldn't have invited her still. You should have left it alone. You shouldn't have gotten – you just shouldn't have." Emma whispered the last part leaning against the counter.

"She practically gave you the freaking billboard of signs that she wasn't interested in Robin and you just pissed it off!" Emma stared at her dumbfounded, "Henry go get ready for bed." Mary Margaret kissed his temple and set him down.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Emma breathed once she found her voice.

_**Shit. Too much wine. Definitely too much wine Swan**_.

"I know what I saw Emma. I know you're hurting but you have no reason to be. Fix it."

_**I can't fix this. Regina hates me now. God, she looked so sad. Why did I do that? Fuck, and the thing with Henry, she loves Henry. Dammit Swan! That's it, I'm never drinking again. I swear, God if there is a way for me to fix this I will never touch another alcoholic beverage, ever.**_

"How?"

Mary Margaret sighed at the look of utter defeat on the other woman's face, "For starters, go after her and apologize." Emma nodded, "NOW Emma!"


	5. Chapter 5

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes as she approached her Mercedes.

_**That was a disaster, **_she thought as she searched for her car keys.

Why was it when you were in a hurry to get to or away from somewhere they were never where you last put them? Finally grabbing the eluding key ring, taking one last glance toward the blonde's home, Regina climbed in her car and drove away. If she'd have looked in here rear view mirror at any point before turning the corner she'd have seen a flustered Emma Swan standing in the middle of the road staring after her.

Regina was halfway home, her tears were still silently falling and she couldn't take it anymore.

_**Regina Mills does not get weepy like a love sick teenager. Jesus, get it together. I can deal with this, I will treat Miss Swan like any other employee, as far as I'm concerned this…this crush…is now a thing of the past.**_

Wiping her face for the last time as she pulled up to her home, a new (well old) Regina Mills stepped out and made her way inside. Discarding her purse and keys on to the side table Regina noticed the LED indicator on her cell phone blinking. Unlocking the screen she was surprised to see she had 3 missed calls and an unread text message, all from Emma.

"A little late for groveling now Miss Swan." Regina dismissed as she cleared the calls and opened the message. She tried to ignore the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach as she read the message.

_E: I'm so sorry._

Tapping her nails against the table Regina tried to determine how to respond. On one hand she wanted to forgive and forget.

_**No, you did not get where you are by turning the other cheek.**_

On the other hand, she was hurt and angry, not a good combination, especially if you're on the receiving end of it. In the end, she responded like a boss would.

_R: It is of no matter, Miss Swan. I expect you to take tomorrow and the rest of the weekend to get yourself straightened out. I will see you first thing Monday morning. Do not be late._

It was seconds before she received a reply.

_E: Regina can we talk?_

_R: Goodnight Miss Swan._

* * *

Monday morning came too soon for anyone's liking. Regina sat behind her desk trying not to look like she was crawling out of her skin with worry. Yes, Emma had apologized but that didn't matter and it definitely didn't mean anything over a text message. She needed to be strong. She needed to be hard. She needed to be fearless and cold and stern.

_**Oh who am I kidding, I'll be putty in her hands if she so much as smiles at me. **_

Pretending to be engrossed in an email, when she heard her office door open, Regina didn't so much as look up when Emma placed her coffee and Danish in front of her. She could feel Emma walk around to the front of her desk and pause. She knew she was waiting for her to same something, to acknowledge her existence.

_**Don't look. Don't look. Oh dammit!**_

Emma smiled shyly as Regina's eyes found hers. Regina however, using all her will power, did not return the smile.

"Okay, you're still mad." Emma breathed, "I-."

"Miss Swan, I have a lot of work to do." Regina stated looking back at the paperwork on her desk, "If you would be so kind as to see yourself out."

"Uh, okay, yeah sorry." Emma managed before making her way to the door.

_**Way to go Swan, you sure fixed that. **_

"Oh and Miss Swan." Regina had the urge to twist the knife deeper.

"Yes." Emma looked back hopefully.

"Don't come back unless I call for you." Regina smiled tightly before picking up her desk phone, "That will be all." She dismissed.

_**It's going to be a long day.**_

Emma thought as she made her way out of the office and past Sarah who looked at her with unconcealed disdain. To this day Emma had no idea why the woman hated her.

_**Just one more for the board.**_

* * *

"I have not heard from you in days!" Regina had just picked up her personal line when her sister began scolding her, "Why is that?"

"Hey Zee." Regina responded, her tone as somber as her mood. Ever since Emma left she'd been staring into space, getting nothing done, the day seemed to be dragging. Regina tried but failed to hide her breath hitching as a tear slid down her cheek.

_**So much for being strong.**_

"Oh dear," Zelena sighed, "What happened?"

Regina regaled her sister with the tale of the ages, leaving nothing out, "And I just walked away Zee. God, I was so weak. I should have put her in her place right there in the dining room. I should have yelled, just like she was doing, but I couldn't."

"You just would have scared the kid." Zelena offered, "Besides now you can make her grovel."

Against her better judgment Regina snorted a laugh, "I just want things to go back to normal."

"Speaking of normal, I mailed your bag, letter included." She teased, "Should be there in a couple of days."

"How is that speaking of normal?"

"Beeecaaaause," Zelena drew the word out, "When she gave you the letter you were both being normal. As far as normal is concerned." She added as an afterthought.

"I have no idea what you are going on about but I feel better so I'll let it pass."

Zelena laughed, "Glad I could help." She paused then continued, "Seriously though, you have two options big sis."

"And what might those be?" Regina asked leaning back in her chair.

"You can forgive and forget, move on as though nothing happened and make your move." She paused again, "Or, you can make her squirm until you realize that you've forgiven her already and then make your move."

"Why do both options end up with me forgiving her?"

"Technically they end with you making your move, because eventually you will, but you have to forgive her first." She explained, "One just takes longer than the other."

Regina huffed, "When did you become the voice of reason?"

"I'm just a sucker for true love." Zelena responded laughing lightly, "And I want to know how hot the sex is."

"Zee!" she admonished.

"What!" Zelena continued to laugh.

"You can be so crass sometimes." Regina scoffed.

"Hey you only have yourself to blame." She accused, "From the way you talk about her muscles and body, you won't be able to walk for days."

Regina zoned out on the thought of Emma's body against hers, her fingers deep within her as she took her fast and hard, maybe even against her desk.

_**Oh**_ _**dear**_ _**god**_.

Regina was pulled from her reverie by Zelena chanting her name, "I'm sorry, what?"

Her sister erupted in laughter, "On that note, I must depart, but Reggie," she waited until Regina responded, "Don't let your pride get in the way of your happiness, okay? You deserve this."

"Thank you Zee." Regina was silently crying again, "I will speak with you again soon."

"You better."

With that she hung up and Regina was once again left with her thoughts of one Miss Emma Swan.

A/N: This was a short update but I wanted to get past this part so we can get a little closer to the SQ we all so desperately need. As always your reviews are appreciated.

Reviewer note: Dear Airline, I 3 You, sincerely AdjustedInsanity :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma Swan." Emma answered her cellphone professionally although she knew who was on the other line. Regina's ring tone had jolted her from her thoughts that just so happened to have been revolving around the same woman.

"Miss Swan, if you would be so kind as to bring lunch early and join me, I would appreciate it. I believe we have some things to discuss." Regina's voice was neutral.

_**Well shit, this can't be good.**_

"Uh…okay yeah. Anything in particular you would like?"

"No, whatever you choose will be fine. Thank you."

Emma pulled the phone from her ear, looked at the display and shrugged in confusion, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Very well."

Hesitating a moment she replied, "Uh…bye."

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

_**Well that was awkward.**_

* * *

Emma stood outside Regina's office holding take out bags from Lumier's Italian Bistro, glancing back at Sarah who was ignoring her, she knocked softly and waited.

"Come in." Regina watched as Emma slowly walked into the office and tried to stop her mouth from salivating. The food smelled heavenly but it was the sight of Emma, who'd changed clothes at some point, which had her near drooling.

_**God, she's beautiful. This is going to be easier than I thought**_.

The blonde was wearing dark wash jeans that could have been painted on, a green button down blouse which brought out her eyes and her hair was out of its usual pony tail and hung around her shoulders in waves. Regina smiled without realizing it, "Miss Swan." She greeted the blonde.

"Hey." Emma was nervous. She wasn't sure which Regina she was dealing with because of the smile. She knew the woman was upset with her, she didn't blame her, she'd treated her like crap, but she wasn't acting the same as that morning so Emma was confused.

_**She's dangling me like a mouse over a snake pit. She'll strike when I least expect it. Oh god, if she found out I referred to her as a snake she'd kill me. Still I wouldn't mind if she felt the urge to bite…stop it Emma, this isn't the time. **_

"That smells heavenly." Regina commented leaning back in her chair, breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

"I uh…got your favorite." Emma smiled shyly as she set the take out box in front of Regina, "Garlic pork chops with spicy apples and herb risotto."

Regina was a little taken back that the blonde seemed to remember her favorite meal, no matter what restaurant they were ordering from, Regina allowed herself to smile genuinely at this, "Thank you, Miss Swan. It means a lot that you remember."

_**Emma, you're so sweet.**_

Emma blushed slightly, "Yeah, uh…it's kind of my job I guess."

_**Oh, right. Get it together Regina, it's her job to know what you like to eat.**_

Regina's smile faltered, "Yes, I supposed it is."

_**Dammit Emma. Why can't you just shut up sometimes? **_

Wanting to get the inevitable over with, and possibly stop sticking her foot in her mouth, Emma decided to jump right in as she took her seat, "So you wanted to talk about…things."

_**Okay, just out with it. **_

Regina hummed in agreement as she swallowed, "Yes." She paused studying the blonde for a moment, "About the other day…"

Emma cut her off, "I'm sorry Regina. I was drunk but that's not an excuse. I shouldn't have acted that way, I had no right…"

_**Oh boy.**_

Regina tried to cut in, "Miss Swan-."

Emma continued as though she hadn't heard, "And the thing with Henry…god I'm so sorry. I know you would never do anything to hurt him. You love him like he was your own…"

"Miss Swan-."

"Mary Margaret was right, I needed to fix it but by the time I got outside you were gone already. Then I tried to call but you wouldn't answer and so I texted you and -."

_**Oh for crying out loud.**_

"Emma!" Regina partially screamed.

"What!" Emma jumped slightly.

Regina smiled at the flustered blonde, "You're rambling, dear."

_**Oh, oops.**_

"Sorry." Emma exhaled a breath.

"Had you paused to take a breath I would have been able to tell you that I forgive you." Regina teased.

_**Really?**_

"You do?"

"Mm, yes." Regina sipped her tea, "While I am not 100% certain why you reacted the way you did about Robin. I do forgive you."

"He's a jerk Regina." Emma let her head fall as she continued, "He doesn't deserve you."

_**Not that I do very much right now either but I'm so much better than forest boy. I'd treat you like a queen, although I'm too chicken shit to tell you that. I would.**_

"I would imagine that is why he no longer has me dear." Regina offered, "That along with other reasons, those of which I would rather not disclose."

_**Oh thank god. Wait what?**_

"But you were…" Emma trailed off.

_**Don't remind me, dear.**_

"It was a misunderstanding." Regina explained although she didn't know why, "Robin felt as though we could have what we used to have and forced his kiss on me. I was pushing him away when you walked in."

Emma's face flushed red but not from embarrassment, "I'm going to castrate him." She seethed.

"That won't be necessary dear." Regina smiled in earnest, "I've threatened to do much worse should he come around again."

"God, Regina. I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, well I've always thought so." Regina smiled.

Emma laughed, "Ass." She couldn't not stare as Regina erupted into laughter, "You should do that more. You have a great laugh."

Regina smiled widely as Emma blushed, "Thank you, dear."

Emma smiled shyly as she cut into her lasagna al forno, Regina took the cue and began eating her lunch again as well. Before either woman knew it they were back to their usual banter and dialogue. The tension in the air turned from awkward to something they were both used to feeling but neither acknowledged.

Once they were done eating and before either of them could formulate another thought the intercom beeped, "I really hate that thing." Emma stated causing Regina to laugh as she leaned over and pressed the call button.

"Yes?"

_"I'm sorry Miss Mills, there is a Miss Lucas on line two for you."_

"That's my queue." Emma sighed rising from her seat in front of the desk.

"Thank you Sarah." Regina replied into the intercom before turning to back to Emma, "I'll see you in a bit.

Emma nodded as she made her way out the door with a bright smiled adorning her face.

"Ruby darling, I've missed you." was heard as the door closed behind her. Emma paused but decided not to jump to conclusions.

* * *

"I understand that Mr. Gold but we cannot simply invest in something that we don't agree with." Emma smiled as she walked into Regina's office later that afternoon and set a cup of tea in front of her. She knew by the tone of her voice that this was not a phone call the brunette was enjoying, so when Regina raised her finger to keep her from walking away she settled against the edge of her desk and waited. It was another ten minutes before Regina could conclude her conversation, "Yes, absolutely. When there is another foundation that needs our contribution we will be more than happy to look into it. You as well. Goodbye."

Regina groaned laying her head on her desk with a solid thud and closed her eyes briefly, "That man…" she trailed off.

"Wanting to save the beavers again?" Emma joked.

Regina laughed softly despite how bad it was, "I would have preferred that." She motioned for Emma to have a seat across from her, "Why that man thought we would be interested in investing in a strip club is beyond me."

Emma tried, she really did, but her snorting laughter came through anyway, "Seriously?" she asked.

"It's not funny Emma." Regina chided although she too was trying to contain her laughter. They both failed miserably and were overtaken by a fit of laughter and giggles. Regina was the first to compose herself, "Oh dear, I needed that."

_**She's so beautiful**_.

Emma smiled as she watched the brunette wipe tears from the corners of her eyes, "Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?" Emma blurted without realizing what she'd actually said, "To um…make up for the other night and everything." She added as a precaution.

Regina paused, "Oh…Emma I would love to but I've got plans tonight. I promised my friends Kathryn and Bell I would meet them for drinks."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Emma tried to hide the flush on cheeks.

Regina smiled sadly, "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, definitely." Emma returned the sad smile.

"Oh." Regina sat up straight as she remembered why she'd stopped the blonde from leaving in the first place, "The reason I stopped you, there is a conference in Sacramento in 3 weeks that I will need you to accompany me to. I know it's hard with Henry but maybe you could get Mary Margaret to watch him."

"Uh…yeah. I'll ask her. I mean I don't see why she wouldn't since it's a work thing but…yeah I'll ask." Emma hated when they had out of town events that she had to attend as well, it was always a hassle finding childcare.

"Thank you, dear. It'll only be for three days. Let me know as soon as possible so that if we need to we can make other arrangements for him." Regina was back in boss mode, "I'll email you the exact dates, itinerary and so on. I will need you to book the hotel, rental car and all the usual planning."

"I'll get on that right away."

"Perfect." Regina ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "Thank you Emma."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later." With that she rose and left the office, a million and one things to do but her mind kept returning to the beautiful brunette and a smile that could light up the night sky.


End file.
